Cinderella's Treasure's - part 1
by Eternity
Summary: This is the remake of Kuris-chan's Cinderella's Treasures with my "Tern" twists ^.^
1. Cinderella's Treasures

Have you ever read a story that you liked, but there were somethings that you  
would have written different if YOU were the author? tehee, this sounds like the   
beginning of a story. It's not, these are just me babbling. The point is, I didn't  
make up this plot. It belongs to Kurisutaru. Just scroll down some and you'll see  
the original. So this is the same story, but with a "Tern" twist ^.^  
I don't own Sailor Moon either. I would LOVE to, but um....yeah, I don't. And don't  
sue me for goodness sakes! I'm only 15, I don't even have enought money to go with  
my band to Miami. Oh well, enough of my ramblings ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
************************************************  
  
I'm here to tell you a story of my best-friends life. What's so special about this   
friend of mine? Well you know the story of Cinderella? That was how her life   
went, a terrible Cinderella tale. It is a good thing that all fairy tales have a   
happy ending.  
  
For starters let me introduce myself. My name is Rei Chiba, my brother is   
Mamoru Chiba, and together we inherited our father's multi-million dollar   
corporation. Now, my father isn't dead he is still very much alive, he just retired.   
Anyways, this story is about my friend, Usagi Tsukino, not me. So we'll go back   
to when I met Usagi. She was applying for a job as a personal secretary for my   
brother and I was doing the interviews.  
  
"So who's next?" Rei asked annoyed at all the bubbly girls coming here trying to   
be her brother's secretary.  
"It is a Ms. Usagi Tsukino, Rei." Rei's close friend, Minako Aino said.  
"I hope this one isn't as ditzy as the last one."  
"Well her resume seems very good."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, here you go." Minako handed Rei the resume and walked out of her office.  
  
~~RESUME~~  
Name: Usagi Tsukino  
DOB: June 30, 1980  
Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan  
Status: single  
Address: 2057 Sakura Lane  
Education: graduated High School a year early, Straight A's  
Jubin University – 2 years drop out  
Experience: Crown Arcade- part time waiter, quit for personal reasons  
OJAO's Jewelry Store- sales representative, quit for personal reasons  
Tokyo Networking Inc.- computer programmer, quit for personal reasons  
Moonlight Eastern Corp., vice president – Technology department, quit for   
personal reasons  
  
Rei looked over the resume again. [My word, Mina wasn't kidding, this girl does   
have quite a resume.] Rei thought. She took a sip of water and then pressed the   
intercom button, "Mina, could you show Ms. Tsukino in please."  
"Sure Rei" came Mina's reply quickly.  
The door opened and in walked a very nervous petite blonde. Her hair was up in   
a very messy fashion, but stylish none the less. She had on a woman's business   
suit, and had a small pair of glasses on her face. In her hand she held a brief   
case.  
"Come in, sit down." Rei said, trying to relieve the girl from her nervousness.  
"I'm sorry for taking up your time, but I can not stay much longer. I have much   
to do today." The blonde said nervously looking at her watch.  
"Oh that is perfectly understandable, I'm sorry for such a long wait. You'd think   
I've interviewed about every single girl in Tokyo. Do you have any questions   
about the job?"  
"I was wondering what the hours would be." She said timidly.  
"They would be normal business hours, 8 a.m. to 6 p.m., unless my brother, I   
mean unless Mr. Chiba has something he needs you to stay after for."  
"Oh, okay. That's understandable. Do you have any idea what I would be   
doing?"  
"Um, I don't exactly know. Normal secretarial stuff I presume. Answering the   
phone, organizing things. Keeping things up to date. Mr. Chiba is quite busy   
especially with the merge."  
"Yes, I've heard about that."  
"Well any other questions?"  
"No, I think that about covers it."  
"You don't care about salary, or if you get to see Mamoru often or anything?"  
"No, the money is not an issue, and I go for jobs I'd enjoy, not ones that I like   
the employer. Honestly do you think I'm a teenager, going after some guy? I   
know he's like bachelor of the year or something, but I'm not a boy-crazy girl   
anymore." Usagi seemed a bit hostile toward Rei's inclination.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Tsukino. It is just that it seems that that is what most of the girls   
coming here are looking for."  
Usagi seemed to realize what she had said, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for   
loosing my temper like that." She went back into her nervous state, glancing at   
her watch continuously. "I must go."  
"It's all right Miss. I'll keep in touch."  
"Thank you Ms. Chiba." Usagi quickly gathered her things and walked out.  
Mina came in when Usagi had gone, "So?"  
"I think Mina, we have found my brother's new secretary."  
"Really? That's good. I'm tired at looking at these heavily made up girls. It's   
probably a good thing you held these interviews rather than Mamoru."  
"Yeah probably. You wouldn't believe the number of interviewees that walked in   
and were sorely disappointed."  
"I probably would."  
"Maybe. Come on, we deserve a break. Let's go to the Arcade."  
"That is a very good idea."  
  
Mina is sort of the company's secretary. She does whatever, mainly things for   
Ami (being the head of our Technology Department) and me. Recently she's   
been Mamoru's secretary but could not keep up with everything so we decided   
on having these interviews. If Mamoru himself had done these interviews, who   
knows what the results would have been. Most of the girls that came in were   
ready to pounce on him. Last month he was named Tokyo's most eligible   
bachelor when he broke off his engagement with the super-model Cindy Burns.  
  
USAGI'S HOUSE  
Usagi walked in carrying loads of bags and boxes. "USAGI!" came a shrill voice.   
That was Emerald. "What took you so long!? Where is my stuff!?"  
"Emerald, calm down it's right here." Usagi put down the boxes and bags and   
slid a bunch over to Emerald, her sister.  
At the sound of the door closing two more women appeared. One was much   
older and stolid. The other was a bouncy redheaded 18-year-old girl.  
The older woman looked at Usagi in disgust, "Usagi, what took you so long?"  
"I'm sorry Beryl-mama but the lines were long and traffic thick."  
Beryl glared at her step-daughter and then said, "very well, but because of your   
delay you will have twice your duties. Mamoru Chiba is having a birthday party   
this Friday and we must have Emerald and Anne looking there best for the now   
proclaimed bachelor."  
"But Beryl-mama that is only a week away. I can't make two dresses that   
quickly."  
"No buts, I suggest you start now. And that does not excuse you from your   
normal daily chores."  
"Yes Beryl-mama."  
Usagi left and trecked down to her bedroom in the basement. Actually it was   
more like a dungeon. It had rats like one, and especially smelled like one.  
  
Beside Usagi's bed were two pictures. One was of Usagi's family when she was   
a baby. Her real mother and father, Serenity and Stephen, they were beautiful   
and looked so happy. But they had died in a car crash when she was only 2   
years old. The other picture was of her when she was 4 with her adoptive   
parents, Irene and Kenji Tsukino. They were actually her father's distant   
cousins, but they were her parents none the less. Her adoptive mother had died   
of pneumonia when Usagi was only 6 years old. She had pleaded with her father   
to remarry and get a good mother for Usagi, she deserved to have two parents.   
Usagi's father Kenji finally gave into his wife's wishes when Usagi was 10 years   
old, but died of a heart attack only a year later. After his death, Usagi's   
stepmother, Beryl, used her as a slave. Making her do all chores and anything   
else she could think up. She had made her drop out of college; saying that is   
was ridiculous for a maid that she was to study so much. She had made her quit   
every job she ever had because it took time away from more important matters.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
"So Rei, how'd the interviews go?" Mamoru asked over the phone. Rei had   
given herself a week off, and was at her estate.  
"Oh my gosh, they were horrendous. I swear finding a good secretary is one   
thing, finding one that won't drool all over you is a completely off the wall task."  
"Ouch, so any luck?"  
"Actually we did find a girl. She seemed bright, I left her resume in your top   
drawer of your desk."  
"Okay" Mamoru searched through the papers and pulled it out. "My word, vice-  
president of the Technology department at Moonlight Eastern! And she wants to   
be my secretary!?"  
"I know that's what I thought. But she said she liked the work."  
"So does she know."  
"Oh crap, I forgot to call her. I'll call her today, perhaps invite her over for a   
picnic or something."  
"Rei, don't go overboard, she's only my secretary."  
"I know, but when you meet her you'll understand. Well tootles, looks like I   
have some things to do. Oh can you tell Mina to give me a ring."  
"Sure Rei."  
  
Mina called a little while later and we discussed a little get together. Our friend   
Makoto was a great chef, she even owned her own restaurant, so we decided on   
the picnic to be held around 12:30, all I had to do was invite Usagi.  
  
ring! ring  
"USAGI! GET THE PHONE!" Beryl called out from her bathroom.  
"Yes Beryl-mama," Usagi grumbled as she trudged up the stairs to the phone in   
the kitchen. "Hello, Tsukino residence, this is Usagi Tsukino speaking, how can I   
help you?"  
"Usagi? This is Rei Chiba from Chiba Inc."  
"OH, yes."  
"Well I was calling you to tell you that you got the job."  
"Really? That's wonderful."  
"Yes, and also, some of my friends and I would love for you to come to a picnic   
in the park. Sort of a welcoming into the Chiba home."  
"Oh, well that's very thoughtful of you, but I don't think I can make it."  
"Oh PLEASE! It would mean so much to me and the girls."  
Hearing the sincerity in Rei's voice Usagi decided to comply, "Perhaps I can fit   
into my schedule."  
"THAT'S GREAT! Don't worry about bringing anything. It's at 12:30 by the Rose   
Garden's. You know where that is don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay then, until then, ta ta."  
click  
"Usagi, who was on the phone?" Emerald asked.  
"I got a new job."  
"Really as what? A janitor?" Emerald and Anne started laughing menacingly.  
"Sure Emerald, whatever you want." Usagi grumbled as she went back   
downstairs to work on her stepsisters' dresses for the party.  
  
LATER THAT DAY IN THE PARK  
"There she is!" Rei called out pointing to a small girl dressed in very loose   
clothing. "Come on Usagi, we've been waiting for you."  
Usagi approached the group of giggling women to see quite a picnic. Someone   
had spent a lot of time on this. "Oh my." She gasped.  
A blonde giggled as she reached out to Usagi, "That's everyone's reaction to   
Mako-chan's food. Come, have a seat. My name is Minako Aino, you can call me   
Mina if you want."  
"I'm Makoto Kino, or Mako." Said a brunette.  
"I'm Ami Muzini." Said a woman with a bluish tint in her black hair.  
"And I believe you already know me." Rei said.  
"Yes Ms. Chiba."  
"Oh please, call me Rei."  
"All right."  
  
Well we seemed to have gotten Usagi to open up quite a bit. She seemed really   
interested when Ami said she was head of the Technology Department, and   
started a long-winded conversation with her in the newest developments. We   
finally managed to bring them back and started to talk about our home life.   
Usagi told us about her parents, both sets, and about her stepmother. As she   
was talking to us she started to cry, the poor girl. Her stepmother seemed so   
cruel. Soon she stopped talking though, and went back to her previous state of   
behind a wall. She looked at her watch and ran away. We didn't know where   
she went to, but she was a fast runner, Mako couldn't even catch up to her.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
Usagi stood out of Chiba Inc. [Well here goes nothing] she thought as she   
stepped through the front doors. Mina was at the front desk and saw her come   
in. "USAGI! Where'd you run off to yesterday? Never mind you don't have to   
tell me. Mr. Chiba's office is on the 35th floor. Have a nice day."  
Usagi nodded to Mina and went to the elevator.  
When the elevator door opened she was amazed, there was a just hallway and   
one door. She stepped through the doorway to see a nice sized desk with a   
computer on top of it. Behind the desk were filing cabinets. On the other side   
of the room were a couch and chair with a coffee table. She knocked on the oak   
door on the other side of the office. She assumed this led to Mr. Chiba's   
personal office.  
"Come in," said a deep voice.  
Usagi stepped timidly through the door, "Mr. Chiba, I'm Usagi Tsukino, your new   
secretary."   
Mamoru was shocked at the beauty that walked into his room. She wouldn't   
look up though, he wanted to see her eyes, but couldn't. She was wearing a   
pantsuit and held a brief case. Her hair was put up messily and he could see   
frames to glasses that she wore. "Yes yes of course. Ms. Tsukino, you saw your   
office most likely." Mamoru placed an arm around her shoulders as he guided   
her back out the door.  
  
Rei had been right, there was something about this girl.  
***************  
So? What'd you think? What am I suppose to say? REVIEW PLEASE!!  
~Tern  
  
  
  



	2. Cinderella's Treasures - 2

YOU CAME BACK!!!!!! Oh goody! Well if you read the original you know kinda what is going to happen, but I must warn you my own creative juices have started to kick in. BUt if you DIDN'T read the original, then you are just clueless and will have to read on ^.^  
Me no famous and rich person  
Me no own Sailor Moon  
Me tell you - read and review   
Have a Nice Day ^.^  
************************  
  
Usagi was nervous at his touch, and quickly stepped out of his hold. "So what will I be doing?"  
"Well you'll be answering the telephone and scheduling appointment, handling all my clients. And at this time there  
are quite a few."  
"Yes, of course the merge."  
"Yes the merge. Well, if there is anything I can help you with, I am just a button press away."  
Usagi nodded at him as he went back in his office and shut the door.  
  
The day went by progressively and Usagi got off at 6 p.m., just as promised. She got home quickly. Surprisingly,   
the dresses she was making for her stepsisters were almost done. She was quite proud of herself. When she got   
home she saw Anne staring at a magazine.  
"Oh my gosh she is SO pretty!" she squealed. Intrigued Usagi went to see what she was looking at. She was   
looking at a fold out of Babbie Monkay. "and look at her profile, they don't know anything about her. No family, no   
friends, just her face." Anne was about to go on when Beryl came into the room.  
"Anne are you staring at that model again? How many times do I have to tell you? You are just as pretty as that   
model, if not prettier."  
"IF I'm so pretty mama, then why aren't I a super-model?"  
"Because you are too much of a snot." Emerald said coming into the room. And then the bickering started over   
whom was prettier; who had the better personality, who was this, who was that. Usagi couldn't handle it. She just   
walked away. Pretending that the woman on that page meant nothing to her, when in fact her world revolved   
around her.  
  
"BABBIE!" A man yelled. The girl squealed as she shot up in the air. "Babbie are running yourself into the ground   
again?"  
"Hmmm..?" the girl questioned, still not fully awake. "I'm sorry Andrew, I guess I am."  
"Maybe I should release you. Get another model for the shoot."  
"OH NO! You know I love modeling."  
"Then why do you keep getting jobs and such?"  
"How else am I suppose to tell my stepmother that I have money? Besides I can't stay in that house all day. I'd go   
crazy in that disgusting basement."  
Andrew sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"  
Babbie put her arms around Andrew's neck, "I don't know, but hopefully nothing bad." She kissed his cheek and got   
down. "I should be going, I need to be at work in 15 minutes."  
"Yeah, and you can't keep Mr. Chiba waiting."  
"Very funny."  
Babbie took her things and walked out of the studio. Andrew looked on in sadness. She was hurting herself.   
[Usagi, you can't keep doing this. Everyone with a double life falls apart eventually, why won't you listen?]  
  
AT THE CHIBA INC.  
Usagi sat at her computer typing away. Mr. Chiba had just given her a ton of forms that needed to be entered into   
the database. ringring "AACK!" The phone ringing startled Usagi so much that she tossed the pencil she had   
been twirling across the room. She was so tense for some reason, probably from her lack of sleep. "Hello, Chiba   
Incorporated How may I help you?"  
"USAGI!" came the voice on the other end of the line, "Hey girl, this is Rei. I have to talk to my brother, mind   
connecting me?"   
"No of course not." Usagi pressed the intercom, "Mr. Chiba, your sister is on line 3."  
"Thanks Ms. Tsukino." Came the deep voice.  
  
"Hey sis."  
"Mamo! Do you have a date yet?"  
"Oh come off it Rei! I know you want me married, but you do this every DAY!"  
"I thought you might have met someone by now. And I DO NOT do this EVERY day…I didn't yesterday."  
Mamoru sighed, but continued, "no, I don't have a date. Did you find one or something?"  
"No I just have a few in mind."  
"I'm not going with any of your friends."  
"AWWW! Why not?"  
"Because Rei, they are your friends. Not MY dates."  
"But the party is tomorrow night!"  
"I am quite aware of when the party is Rei."  
"You have to have a date Mamo. Do you really want all those single girls drooling all over you?"  
"Of course I don't."  
"Well then you have to take someone! What about Usagi?"  
"My secretary!?"  
"Yeah! It'd be cute!"  
"I'm sorry Rei, but I'm not going with any of your friends, especially if they are my employee. This conversation is over." click  
Mamoru sighed. [What am I going to do? I guess I can go to the party stag. But those women.] Mamoru sighed again.  
  
"Mr. Chiba?" came a timid voice from the door way.  
"Huh? Oh yes Ms. Tsukino."  
"It's 6:30, may I go home?"  
"Oh my gosh it is? Yes, yes of course."  
"Thank you Mr. Chiba." Usagi quickly left and went to the studio.  
  
"Babbie! Mr. Egotistical let you off finally?"  
"Yes he did."  
"Talking about him, I have something for you."  
"What? What is it?"  
"It's an invitation to his birthday party."  
"But Andrew, I already have one."  
"You do?"  
"Yes Rei gave me one."  
"Well who do you want to go, Usagi or Babbie? The public wouldn't like it if Babbie Monkay didn't go to the most   
eligible bachelor's birthday party."  
"I know, that's what I was thinking. But how am I going to cover for Usagi?"  
"Ever think of the truth?"  
"That'd be my DOWNFALL!"  
"Well you don't have to tell EVERYONE perhaps just this Rei that invited you. But come on now, we have some work   
to do."  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
Usagi arrived home from work early. Mr. Chiba had let everyone off early so they could get ready for the party.   
When she got in the house she was immediately bombarded with questions about her stepsisters things. "Their   
dresses are downstairs Beryl-mama."  
Usagi came back upstairs carrying two gorgeous dresses. "Here, I hope you like them."  
Anne squealed, "It's so pretty!" then her voice calmed, "What are you going to do tonight Usagi?"  
"She's going to stay here, obviously." Beryl stated quickly. There was no way Usagi was going to be allowed to go to   
a social event.  
"Yes Beryl-mama"  
Emerald just snickered.  
  
The two girls were ready to go by 5:30, which was a good thing because the party started at 6:00. "Well we're off.   
Good night Usagi."  
"Good night Beryl-mama."  
  
As soon as the three of them were gone Usagi called up Andrew. "Andrew, they're gone, I'm coming to the studio   
now."  
"All right, everyone is here ready."  
  
Usagi drove to the studio. When she walked in she was immediately thrown into hair and make-up. Her glasses   
were taken away, instead a pair of contacts went into her eyes, not changing the color in the slightest. Her hair   
went up in an elegant style. Her make-up was applied lightly, but heavy enough to change her looks into Babbie,   
rather than Usagi. And then the dress came. It was a cream colored dress with thin double straps that connected   
behind her neck and crossed several times down her back. She had a pair of cream evening gloves that went up to   
her elbows, and a pair of sandal dress shoes, that boosted her height 4 inches. Her coat was a fir jacket. After   
putting in her pearl earrings she was ready to go.  
"Ready Mademoiselle?" Andrew asked holding out his arm to escort her.  
"Oui, Monsieur." Babbie replied. She was now in full Babbie garb. All that was known about Babbie was her name   
and that she came from France. Her personal life was unknown to even the most talented media.  
  
THE PARTY  
When Babbie got there it was already 8 p.m. and the party was in full groove. When she walked through the door   
the entire party stopped, turned, and stared. There were many whispers amongst the people. But it was Mamoru   
that finally went up to her, "Mademoiselle Monkay I presume, welcome. I am Mamoru Chiba."  
"Oui, Monsieur Chiba, you are correct. Thank you."  
"Come, join us."  
"But of course Monsieur."  
"Please, call me Mamoru."  
"Of course Mamoru." Babbie smiled. Mamoru took her around introducing her to many people. He never left her   
side. Then he introduced her to his sisters. "And this Mademoiselle is my lovely sister Rei, she put this all together   
actually."  
"It's so nice to meet you Mademoiselle Monkay." Babbie noticed Rei's eyes going to the door frequently.  
"Are you waiting for someone Mademoiselle Chiba?"  
"Actually I am. Usagi Tsukino, she's Mamoru's secretary and one of my friends, but she has yet to make an   
appearance."  
"Perhaps Mamoru could leave me and his sister alone for a brief conversation." Mamoru looked at Babbie started,   
but complied and went around to his other guests.  
"What would you like to talk about Mademoiselle?" Last Rei understood was herself talking about Usagi. Why would   
a super model be interested in that?  
"I wanted to talk to you about your friend, Usagi." Rei just stared at her. "Well I wanted to talk about her, because   
she's me."  
Rei shook her head, "What? What do you mean by that? Usagi is you?"  
"Yes Rei, Babbie Monkay is the same person as Usagi Tsukino."  
"You're serious aren't you?"  
"Quite"  
"Prove it to me."  
"How?"  
"Anyway, just prove it."  
"Okay, when you interviewed me to get my job as your brother's secretary I lost my temper because you thought I   
wanted the job to get to your brother. You called yesterday in the morning to talk to your brother. You took me on a   
picnic after you told me I got the job."  
"Fine, fine, I believe you. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
Mamoru watched as Babbie and his sister talk. He saw his sister's change of expressions. Confusion, sternness,   
happiness, He wondered what they were talking about. Finally he got up the courage to go back over there.   
"Excuse me ladies, but Mademoiselle, would you care to dance?"  
Babbie let out a soft giggle and took Mamoru's hand. Rei winked at Babbie as she walked away.  
"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking to my sister about that had her making so many faces?"  
"Why would I do that? Besides, you wouldn't be interested, it was just girl talk."  
"Really? Want to try me?"  
"No not really."  
"You are quite a stubborn young woman."  
"Must be something we have in common."  
"Sarcastic too." Babbie just smiled.  
  
Beryl stood at the side with her daughters watching Babbie and Mamoru. "Mother why is he dancing with her!?"   
Emerald said in disgust.  
"Because he obviously doesn't care about locals. But that girl looks familiar."  
"She's Babbie Monkay mother. The new model that's been all over the news!"  
"I know that Anne, but she looks like I've met her before, like I know her."  
  
Babbie was having a wonderful time with Mamoru, smiling and giggling. But then she caught Beryl's stern gaze upon   
her and stopped in mid-laughter. She quickly exited the building through the back patio door. Mamoru followed her.   
"Babbie! Babbie, what's wrong?"  
"Oh it's nothing, just tired."  
"Babbie, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
"A ghost? Hardly kind sir."  
"Why don't you come back inside. It's cold out here."  
"No, I think I'll stay out."  
  
Andrew had seen what happened. He knew exactly what was going through Babbie's head. [I think it is time to go]   
he thought to himself. He got Babbie's coat and went outside to her to see Mamoru trying to get her to come back   
inside.  
"Babbie please."  
Babbie just shook her head.  
"Babbie?" Andrew said.  
"Yes Andrew?"  
"I think it is time to go. You do have an early shoot tomorrow. Here's your coat, I'll be waiting for you in the car."  
"Thank you Andrew." Andrew gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away.  
"Who's that?" Mamoru said scared.  
"Oh, that's just Andrew." Babbie said putting on her coat, "my manager."  
"Oh." Mamoru sighed.  
"Well I should be going." Babbie turned to leave but Mamoru grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
"Please don't go."  
"But I must."  
"At least not with out a kiss." Mamoru bent down and gave Babbie a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her  
waist. Babbie was completely surprised, not only by the kiss, but what she felt when he gave it. She found herself   
wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as passionately as he was kissing her.  
  
I watched as my brother and Usagi kissed. It was so perfect. I wished that he knew who she really was. But I   
promised her that I'd never tell. And never tell I did. But I wanted to, so badly especially when she called me the   
next week.  
************************  
I still have no idea what I'm suppose to write down here. I guess I'll say that I'll try and get the next part out shortly. But me no know. School's about to start back up, and I haven't done any of my work ^^;;; Just kill me now.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
Ciao~  
~Tern 


End file.
